Dagon
"Then suddenly I saw it. With only a slight churning to mark its rise to the surface, the thing slid into view above the dark waters. Vast, Polyphemus-like, and loathsome, it darted like a stupendous monster of nightmares to the monolith, about which it flung its gigantic scaly arms, the while it bowed its hideous head and gave vent to certain measured sounds. I think I went mad then." Dagon, ''H.P Lovecraft Etiquette Nom: Dagon Race: Grand Ancien Alias: Le père des océans, le roi vaincu. Âge: Sans doute des milliers, si ce n'est des millions d'années. Sexe: Asexué Theme: (♪) Physique Il s'agit d'une véritable colosse écailleux de trois cent mètres de haut, sans doute aussi large que haut. Sa tête est le mélange malsain d'une baudroie et d'un grand requin blanc, ayant sur le haut du front une tige leurée, en plus de quelques "moustaches" de chair se développant sur son menton. Son crâne est surmontée d'une nageoire dorsale similaire à celle d'une perche, se fondant dans ses longs cheveux d'or, constamment mouillés et lâchés jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Trois énormes yeux de poulpe sont distribués sur son fronts et sur les cotés de sa tête, accompagné de peut être six yeux bien plus petits. Sa bouche, dépourvue de joue est toujours légèrement ouverte, dévoilant les dents carnassières qui la remplisse, autant de harpon qui ont prouvés plus d'une fois qu'ils servent à aggriper et à trancher, à la fin de celle ci, sur son cou sont visible des fentes branchiales sept, apparemment capable de pouvoir s'adapter au régime de respiration aquatique et aérienne. Sur son buste, des épaules larges soutiennent des bras épais et puissants, présentant sur les avant bras de petites nageoires à piquants. Ses mains sont larges, griffues, et comprennent quatre doigts par mains. Au niveau de son torse, une vingtaine de pattes de crevettes, pointues, et finis par des pinces tranchantes mais habiles, sont dissimulées sous sa peau et ne sortent qu'en cas de besoin. Son torse se finit ainsi sur des bras de pieuvres qui forment comme un tutu au souverrain, et une arme supplémentaire très puissante. Son Abdomen est atypique, en effet, il est fait de ce qui ressemble au corps d'un très long poisson, et commence, normalement dissimulé par les bras de pieuvres, par un bec et deux yeux de chèvres regardant vers le sol et se termine par une queue faite de cinq tentacules de calamars très longs. Il tient sur ce corps grâce à quatre petites pattes de crocodile, non palmée et retractables. Cela lui donne, sur terre, l'aspect d'un centaure qui est bien plus agile que sa taille ou ses pattes puisse laisser présager. Dans la mer, ses bras, tentacules et pattes et regoupent ou se rétracte dans son corps pour lui donner l'air le plus hydrodynamique possible, le transformant en serpent de mer à deux pattes, ayant dansles deux cas, une apparence monstrueuse. Personnalité Dagon est né sous une bonne étoile, et se comporte ainsi. Il est fier et noble, lui donnant réellement l'aspect d'un souverrain, mais cette même fierté à tendance à le rendre trop direct quand il parle et à le faire se surestimer, en tout cas, sousestimer les autre autour de lui. Il avait un caractère autoritaire qui le rendait carrement égocentrique dans ses moments les plus immatures.Malgré cela, il reste fier de ce qu'il peut appeler son royaume et fera tout pour protéger ceux qui vivent dans sa juridiction et faire appliquer ses lois. Il a lors de la guerre reçu un choc qui lui a en plus de cela, retiré toute enluminure. Il essaie de garder son calme le plus souvent possible, mais se retrouve encore très sensible à la provocation. Il essaie d'être plus stratégique dans ses approches et d'encourager l'ouverture d'esprit. Avec plus ou moins de succès. Compétences Force titanesque: Dagon est au top de sa condition physique et étant donné sa taille et la magie qu'il arrive à transformer en pure force physique en situation de combat, ses coups sont tout bonnement dévastateur. Un combat sérieux avec lui peut changer un paysage en une après midi. Intelligence: Son éducation princière en fait une créature avec un esprit stratégique et des connaissances très complètes, des arcanes, à l'architecture, à la science, aux arts et bien sûr à l'art de la guerre. Il n'utilise toutefois des stratagèmes complexes que quand la force brute à trop échouée et qu'il est coincé. (Passif) Mutation: Sa présence affecte les être vivants qui l'entoure, qui prennent des formes qui lui ressemble plus. Depuis qu'il est enfermé, blessé et inconscient dans les océans, il a largement fait muté la faune. transformant de nombreuses créatures étranges en véritables poissons, poulpes, méduses et anémones que nous conaissons aujourd'hui. La présence d'autre grand ancien enfermés dans les océans a put accélérer le phénomène. (Passif) Contrôle de la vie marine: Dagon a un lien télépathique avec les poissons, les cnidaires, les céphalopodes et quelques mammifères marins. Cela en fait littéralement des armes vivantes ou des yeux constamment présents, scrutant les océans. Même lorsqu'il dort. (Passif) Endormissement: Lorsqu'il est blessé de façon critique, Dagon peut se retirer stratégiquement pour panser ses blessures dans le sommeil. Ce phénomène est automatique lorsqu'il frôle la mort. Son sommeil réparateur peut ainsi durer des milliers d'années. Histoire Résumé: ''Dagon est l'un des principaux acteurs de la guerre contre les Néphilim, ayant été un de leurs redoutable adversaires. Il est aussi connu pour avoir protégé les poneys de la menace et avoir donné naissances aux poneys de profondeurs, une des races Equines les plus présentes dans les souterrains. ( A suivre) Relations Envers Celestia: Ennemi mortel Envers les Nephilim: Ennemi. Envers les poneys des profondeurs: Souverrain et divinité Envers les poneys: Alliers